Inevitable
by xx-star-x-girl-xx
Summary: SPOILER for book 5 Lucky After Jenny and Julian's kiss things start to fall apart because of Tinsley. One Shot. Jenny/Julian Lyric at beginning Inevitable by Anberlin Prompt Crush


Inevitiable

Jenny/Julian

_And I want to be your last first kiss_

_There was just something about the way that he looked at me that made my heart thud in the chambers of my chest. Honestly, I don't know what it was, was it the fact that his hair just fell perfectly around his face or was it his intense green eyes. I'm not quite sure but there was something about him that screamed _perfection_. When we first met it was slightly awkward but that was okay because he saw me as me, and I saw him as who he was. The night the red barn at the Miller farm burned down was one that I will never forget, but one that will be etched in my memory for one single reason, the sweet kiss that Julian McCafferty, the cute freshman who seems to have a thing for me too._

_I was pretty much on the moon when it happened and then that burning fire. I was pretty pissed to see that Callie Vernon, my supposed friend and roomate was making love to Easy Walsh, a boy we both vowed was off limits. So much for that idea, but still, there is Julian and I feel like moving on. Maybe he will be the perfect guy for me here at Waverly. I'm pretty sure that I'm either crazy or have a crazy crush on this boy. There was really no other way to explain it, and it seemed like he's unattached to anyone so he's free to be mine. It's pretty much inevitable that he will be mine. I just hope that he's not seeing someone because I don't know how I'd react, especiall after that kiss._

_Day dreaming in class is not something I do on a regular basis unless I'm crushing and I really should focus, I mean this art class is really getting to be interesting. Focus, picture. Just draw Jenny, draw._

_Bzzzzzz. _The vibration of her cellphone in her pocket made her jump a bit, but thankfully not ruining her new piece of work, something that she may just get a good mark on because there was just something about her mood that made her feelings come out so simply and to anyone else it would look like a bunch of circles and lines but to her, it was her mind racing. It was the way her mind was when he kissed her. With a sneaky movement she pulled the phone out of her pocket, seeing a text message waiting for her. Closing her eyes hoping it was Julian she pressed a button and then read what it said.

It was from Julian and he was asking her to meet him outside the art building after this class. Beats skipping her heart she replied saying she'd be there and that was that. Class moved slowly as the hands on the clocked moved until the teacher said that classes were over and she was out the door after cleaning up her pencils and coal. Leaning against the ivy covered wall was the freshman and she didn't know how she controlled herself from kissing him again.

His mood was somber and she didn't like the outcome that could come with such a somber mood. He smiled weakly at her, it faltering in the corners. What he had to say was something that would dampen her whole day and he knew deep inside his heart that he wanted her, but it was only to protect her from something vicious and as much as he wanted to be with her he could not risk hurting anymore than she had already had been hurt. The pain inside of his own heart to letting this get to far was almost like a suffocating one. He let the words slip from his lips in a licuid way. "Jenny, I don't know how I can keep going with this lie."

Her deep brown eyes widened as the curls of her hair were swept up in a flutter of wind, dramatically moving the in her face. "W-what lie?" Her voice cracked a little as she asked him.

He blew out a deep breath before continuing it. This was going to crush her and he knew it. "Y'see before we...kissed" he turned his eyes so he couldn't look into them as they shattered and saw Tinsley Carmichael and she winked devilishly at him. "Jenny. I don't want to hurt you, it's not my intention at all because you see I really like you, I think you're a sweet girl and all and I wish that we could be..."

"Will you please just get on with it." The water started to tip over her lids of her eyes even before he actually said what he was going to say. She knew it was over before it even started.

"I am so sorry. It's just that Tinsley and I have well kind of had something before I even met you and she's threatening to do something awful to you if I don't destroy what would have been awesome between us. I don't want her to ever hurt you. Of course I am not going to go back with her, but I just." He sighed, this was all too much and he watched as Tinsley's silhouette disappeared gracefully across the quad. "I honestly don't know how I would live if she did something to you. I would be distraught."

Like she knew it was going to happen, her eyes overflowed with soft sob and she understood clearly. Tinsley got everything and everyone that she wanted. She was a crazy bitch who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Why did girls like her get their way? Oh wait, it was because Tinsley was obviously a lot prettier than her. "Well. I suppose I should just move on then. Pretend that this never happened." and she pushed pass Julian's tall figure making her way towards her dorm.

"Jenny. I am so sorry."

"Just forget about it." and this crush was now crushed.


End file.
